Star Trek: Khan's Beginning
by Tasha Snow-Stark
Summary: This is a little something that I came up with after watching the movie. Its a little about how Khan became Khan, with a twist.


Names have a way of following you everywhere you go. This was something Khan Noonien Singh was accustomed too. People feared him and his crew, and they should for everyone was lesser than them. Khan did not see anyone as his equal, not even his crew. No his crew was his family, something that he kept safe from what the universe would do to them. He and his crew were made in a lap by a Doctor, whose name is since forgotten. His work was continued by many.

Things had not always been like this. There had been a time when Khan was just a young with a bright future. He was a quick study, his father was proud of him. He knew where he belonged he knew what he wanted to do. That all change in the blink of an eye. A man a doctor came into town he spoke to the govern and he somehow convicted him that he could give his people a solider that would never die. That they could finally have peace on earth, a peace that could last forever.

Looking back all Khan Saw was how stupid people were. They never asked question, they just heard what he said. The people never bothered to find out what it would cost them to receive this supposed peace. In the end it would cost them their own son's. In the end it would cost them their freedom, and they, the people would end up with a group of people that had the ability to wipe out the entire population, and this group would end being exiled and full of hatred.

He broke out of the lab that the Doctor had been holding him and his crew. They came out in full force they came out into the sun and saw a city with a population of millions that needed cleansing according to the perimeters that he had. Any race that were not superior or equal to him and his crew. He stood there in a street, made of stone, there was smoke everywhere. The smoke made the light look dim. There was people screaming everywhere. There were explosions that shook the street, and leveled buildings. There was the sound of phasers in the distant it was music to Khan's ears. He stood tall with a dark long coat blowing in the slight breeze, his dark hair comb back his piercing eye evaluating everything that they took in. It was then that he saw a man running for his life but knowing he would not success. This man was short with light hair but in his hands was a box that had the symbol of the Doctor that made them, why he remembered right then he never understood. Khan was beyond furious, he grabbed the man by his hair and yelled: "WHERE IS HE!?"

"He's, he's at the lab."

"Where is his lab?" he said this slowly.

"It's under the city. Please- please don't kill me I have a family. Please "

Khan looks at him and see a weak, pathetic being in the way. He looked at one of his men and kill the man without any effort. He walked on through the city; he sees that they had completed what they came for. He went to the city's water ways looking for a way under the city. He knew that searching the traditional way could take weeks. So instead he decided to drop an energy seeker into the water way, it was a little something he pick up from a dead solider. The seeker light up as he turned it on, the water around it light up a pale blue. It took a moment then took off in the direction of the energy readings. Khan and his men followed it.

They broke down the door to the lab; the assistants were hiding in the back of the lab, in cupboards and the like. They hoped that if no one could see them that they might live through the night. They lab assistants thought the fighting was between factions, little did they know that it was not. Khan entered the room and could hear them breathing, he could also hear their hearts hammer in their chests. He could smell the fear that they were feeling. He nodded to his men; they went over and took care of them.

Khan walked through the lab; he found just what he expected. The same work that the Doctor was working on 20 years before; he turned a corner and found the infamous Doctor now old, cowering in a corner like a scared animal. Khan smirked to himself, at the same time this thought went thought his mind: 'And this_ MAN_ is known for his great works. And now no one will remember him.' Khan just stood there almost frozen, he saw him and almost pitied him, for this old man was trapped just like he was. The doctor was trapped by his work and Khan was trapped by what he was. Instead of killing him he had a better idea, it was a fate worse than death. Khan found his work on genetic manipulation he put it on the table that was in the middles of the room with test tubes and other things. Khan put the paper on the table and lite it on fire with the lighter that was in his pocket.

"NOOO! What are you doing?! That's YEARS of work!" yelled the Doctor

"I know which means you will have to either start over or give up."

He left the Doctor alone to deal with his life work being destroyed. It seemed fitting to Khan for it was the same thing he had done to them. Khan had noticed the passageway that he now walked when he had entered the room. He wanted to see if there anymore assistants hiding, instead of finding assistants Khan found children. The first was a young boy about the age of ten. He sat in a cell with nothing but the clothes we wore, which were white. The young boy looked up and saw Khan in the small window in the door to his cell, his eyes locked onto Khans eyes. Khan just stood there and looked at this boy who looked human, but he his ears were Vulcan, and then he noticed his nose, had ridges, as well as his forehead. Khan guessed that he was an experiment of the mad Doctor. He went to the next cell, in this one was a small girl, and she must have been about eight years old. She had the same look about her. She had the same ears as well as ridges, but her eyes, Khan could not look away, she just looked at him with such a knowing expression, as if she knew what Khan had been through what he was planning. He stood there and looked at her, for how he did not know, he saw his entire world change. He was sure why but he knew he had to save her.


End file.
